THE BRAID
by Greylyn
Summary: After noticing that Alice suddenly has a braid in her hair during the waterfall scene, I decided to write a story around it. The basic story is the same, just expanded in some areas. The tale begins during the massacre valley scene and goes from there.
1. The Braid Part I

**THE BRAID**

by Greylyn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound.

The unbelievable sound.

Never in her young life had Alice Munro heard such a sound. To her, it was the roar of death coming to claim all who heard it. The shrieks from those hidden voices rang out in all directions, making the blood in her veins turn to ice. Fear clutched at her, taking on a life of its own. From atop the horse she rode with her sister, Alice slowly tightened her grip each time the screams rose in their intensity. Leaning against her sister's back, she fought to control her rising panic. She wanted to run. Somewhere. Anywhere. As long as it took her away from that awful sound.

Struggling to control their horse as it danced nervously under them, Cora Munro felt the tremors racking her younger sister. Trying to calm Alice's fears as much as her own she said, "It will be alright, Alice. It will be alright."

Wide-eyed, Alice nodded mutely as her sister continued to whisper to her. Though terrified at what was happening, Alice turned in the saddle and stared into the long line of people strung out behind her. Her eyes swept frantically through the mob of soldiers and civilians hoping to see the one face that could assuage her growing fears. The man she had fallen in love with...

Uncas.

Try as she might, she couldn't find him in the growing hysteria, but she knew he was there, somewhere. When they rode out of the fort that morning, she had caught sight of him briefly—in a dark green shirt, his black hair flowing, his noble face intent on every thing around him. He had been walking with his father and brother. Hawkeye had been arrested by her father the night before. So that morning, as they left the fort, he and the other prisoners were marched out as one group--Uncas and their father, Chingachgook had stayed with him.

Cora had been absolutely livid about the arrest. Alice had never seen her so furious. Though she had asked what had happened, her sister had only given her a short, terse answer before sweeping from the room they shared. Alice knew her sister wasn't angry with her, but with their father. As much as they both loved Papa, he could be extremely rigid and unbending in his thinking and it had been the source of more than one argument in the past.

The sound of gunfire shook Alice from her memories, jarring her back to the present. Sensing the danger around them, Cora guided their horse from the road. Grabbing Alice's arm, she pulled her from the horse and into a clump of tall grass to hide. Terrified, Alice clung to her sister, trying desperately to control the whimpers gathering in her throat. Every shot, every howl from the attacking Indians made her recoil in terror. She had been so excited when their father had sent word to join him in the Americas. '_What an adventure!' _she had said to Cora. What an adventure indeed.

"We should go!" Alice whispered, unable to control the tremor in her voice.

As if on cue, a guard from their father's escort staggered and fell beside them, his face covered in blood. Bolting from their grassy covering, both women fled into the surrounding battlefield. They had only gone a few steps when Alice broke free from Cora's grip and plowed ahead of her older sister, not really knowing where she should go. With her heart pounding painfully in her chest, she ran as if the very devil himself was chasing her.

The two women hadn't gone far when a painted savage rose up in front of them, cutting off their retreat. The sight so startled Alice that she stopped dead in her tracks. Cora walked past her and without hesitation, raised the pistol she carried and fired, killing him instantly. Through the drifting smoke, she stared at the man's lifeless body and felt nothing. What she had done was necessary for their survival and she would do it again if need be.

Turning away, she caught sight of Alice standing mutely behind her--her eyes wide and transfixed on the ghastly carnage all around them. Grabbing the girl by the shoulders, Cora tried to drag her away, but something inside her snapped and she struggled against being moved.

"Alice," Cora hissed, trying to reach the traumatized girl, "Move! Move now...or we shall die where we stand!"

Staring blankly at her sister, Alice tried to comprehend the words being spoken to her. The effect of seeing so many people die had clearly taken its toll. Fearing for both of them, Cora finally forced her unresponsive sister in the direction of the woods, hoping to find some refuge for them. Pointing toward the trees, she shoved Alice forward, telling her to run then stopped to retrieve a pistol she spied on the ground. Her one prayer was that the weapon was still loaded.

Without her sister's guidance, Alice took only a few more steps before stopping. She had seen too much horror, too much death and it was more than her young mind could handle. Retreating into her thoughts, she wondered if Uncas still lived and if so, would he risk all to find her. Another part of her mourned him as already dead and grieved the loss of a love that had just begun to blossom. Instead of seeking sanctuary, she instead turned and gazed at the distant horizon. Her pale, unemotional eyes stared at a world gone mad, no longer aware of her surroundings.

As she stood gazing blankly into space, five strong fingers gripped Alice under the chin and slowly forced her to face their owner. Turning, her eyes locked with ones that were dark, cold, and murderous. She tried to force a scream from her mouth, but couldn't utter a sound. Terrified, she watched as a blood soaked hatchet rose into the air, preparing to strike her down.

"Leave Her Alone!" screamed Cora, her angry words splitting the air.

Rushing the Huron from behind, she slammed the butt of an empty rife against his back. Shoving Alice aside, he turned and with one blow, backhanded Cora, knocking her to the ground. Before she could get to her feet, the savage quickly grabbed a hand-full of dark hair. She gasped in pain as he wrenched her onto her knees and pressed the sharp blade of his hatchet against her throat. Feeling her time had come; she said a silent prayer and prepared to die.


	2. The Braid Part II

From across the battlefield, Hawkeye caught sight of Cora and Alice. The two women were moving alone through the chaos and he knew that it was only a matter of time before they became victims. Motioning to his father and brother, he pointed across the field, telling them he had located the women. The three men sprinted toward them. Hawkeye's fury knew no limits as he fought to reach the woman he loved.

Slashing and hacking beside his brother, Uncas took on man after man as each confronted him. His one thought was reaching Alice Munro and telling the young woman how he truly felt...no matter the consequences. After their kiss at the fort, he had spent a long, sleepless night wondering if his feelings were real and true. Before trying to rest, he had poured out his heart to his brother, hoping Nathaniel would offer his wise council. In the end, his only words to Uncas were, _'Follow your heart, brother. It will show you the way.'_ No woman had ever touched him the way Alice Munro had and he needed to tell her he loved her.

Weaving in and out of the shifting field of fighting, the three men took down each new opponent that blocked their progress. Hawkeye quickly began to move away from his brother and father as he fought to reach Cora. As he closed the distance between them, his blood froze in his veins. Ahead of him, he saw a young Huron brave grab Cora by the hair and put a hatchet to her throat.

Screaming her name as he raced forward, Hawkeye swung his tomahawk with a ferocity he didn't know he possessed. The Huron barely caught sight of him as he struck. The first blow knocked the native back, loosening his hold on the stunned Cora. The second hit knocked the man onto his knees. Nathaniel landed two more blows before his anger abated. Turning, he caught sight of his love slowly rising to her feet. Pulling her into his embrace, he thanked the maker of all life that he had arrived in time.

Sitting in stunned silence on the ground not far from Cora was Alice. She hadn't moved from where the Huron had thrown her during the fight. Her body now felt as numb as her mind and the overwhelming smell of sweat, blood, and gunpowder had taken their toll on her all ready saturated senses. Her flat, expressionless eyes stared through the turmoil that swirled around her, no longer caring if she lived or died. 

It took the gentle touch of a hand to shock her enough to glance up. At first, she wasn't sure if she could trust her eyes, but standing beside her was the one she had prayed would come for her.

Uncas.

Placing a hand under her arm, the young Mohican helped the frightened girl to her feet. His heart leapt for joy at finding her safe and alive, but he was troubled by her lack of emotion.

In the short time he had known her, Uncas could see that Alice Munro possessed a gentle, loving spirit. For that reason, he worried that the harshness of the frontier would prove too much for her. A part of him even wondered if he was drawn toward her out of a need to protect her. It didn't take long for him to push those thoughts aside. What he felt for this beautiful young woman was love, pure and simple.

Taking her arm, he spoke softly in his native tongue as they hurried after the others. He hoped the voice of one who loved her would bring her back to him. Though he knew she didn't understand his words, he decided to speak from his heart, telling her of his love and how he wanted and needed her.

Taking the point, Chingachgook led their group through the smoke shrouded chaos and into the welcoming cover of the surrounding woodlands. It wasn't long before they emerged into a clearing near the lake. The group raced toward their welcoming waters and Hawkeye caught sight of two canoes moored further up the shore. Speaking quickly in Mohican to his father and brother, the group moved down the muddy banks toward them.

Fighting their way down toward the canoes, they were soon joined by a lone Mohawk scout and a wounded Colonial soldier. Led by Chingachgook, Cora and Alice struggled to keep their footing on the ever-decreasing shoreline. The loud report of a nearby rifle caused both women to jump with terror. The Mohawk scout crumpled, releasing his hold on the wounded soldier. Though Hawkeye tried to help the native, it was already too late and he slid silently into the muddy waters of the lake.

Grabbing the wounded Colonial, Uncas guided him the last few feet to the canoes. Holding the dugout steady, he helped the soldier, Alice and Cora into it. Chingachgook climbed in behind the women, picking up a paddle. Uncas positioned himself behind Alice and Nathaniel took the front position.

After pushing their canoe off the bank and into the water, the three men began to row furiously, their well-timed strokes propelled the craft away from the shore and into the middle of the lake. A mixture of fog and smoke rolled over the dark waters surrounding them. Hawkeye hoped it would conceal them as they made good their escape.

His wish was short lived however as they emerged from the patchy fog to find themselves face to face with Major Heyward and another man in a canoe.

Hearing the splash of paddles on the lake, Duncan watched as the outline of another canoe materialized out of the smoke. Without waiting to see if they were friend or foe, he raised his pistol at the approaching dugout and cocked the hammer.

Grinning wickedly at Duncan, Hawkeye said, "Got nothin' better to do on the lake today Major?"

His voice shaking in anger, Heyward shouted, "When you fall into British hands again, I'll have you hanged!"

Unfazed by the threat, Nathaniel and his companions slid past at lightening speed. Holstering his weapon, Duncan picked up his paddle and quickly followed.

Wiping the spray from her face, Alice turned and glanced over her shoulder. In the distance, she caught sight of several canoes. Her eyes widened in terror as she realized they were headed toward them.

Seeing the fear on her face, Uncas looked behind him. Just over the horizon, he could just make out three canoes, racing toward them. Without breaking his stride, he shouted in Mohican to his brother.

Nodding, Hawkeye replied, "Faster!" The opening to the river mouth came into view and he guided the canoe toward it. Shouting to Heyward, he said, "Head for the river!"

Although still angry with Nathaniel, Heyward none-the-less followed his lead, guiding his craft in the direction of the river mouth. With only himself and another man to row, they quickly fell behind.

Realizing that the Major couldn't keep pace, Uncas dove into the lake and surfaced next to their canoe. Once inside, he began to row with all his might, enabling the second rig to catch up.

The two canoes entered the river, keeping just ahead of those that followed. The quiet calm of the lake gave way to the turbulence of the fast moving river. Alice felt her heart leap into her throat as the canoe went over the first waterfall. It wasn't the largest one she had ever seen, but she heard Nathaniel say a larger one loomed before them. Shivering from a combination of cold and fear, she wondered if she would ever awaken from this nightmare. And where was Papa? In the rush to flee their attackers, she they had lost track of him.

Turning toward her sister, Alice asked, "Cora, what about Papa?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Cora replied, "I don't know. I lost sight of him after we fled." She paused for a moment before adding, "Don't worry Alice, I'm sure he's fine. Papa knows how to protect himself."

Nodding, Alice mulled over Cora's words. Her sister and father sometimes had a tendency to treat her like a child--withholding truths they felt were too painful. Facing forward again, she noticed that Nathaniel was slowing the forward momentum of the dugout as they approached another waterfall.

Shouting for Uncas and the others to follow, Hawkeye aimed the nose of their rig toward the shore. With the help of his father, he steadied the canoe, as the women and the wounded soldier scrambled over a jumble of large boulders and onto the riverbank. He waited for his brother, Heyward and the other man to beach their rig. Then with their help, they pushed the empty canoes back into the river where the current sent them crashing over the falls. Taking his rifle from Chingachgook, Nathaniel took the point as he led the small group into the surrounding woods.

Although he followed, Duncan had to fight the urge to release the anger that bubbled just below the surface. The loss of Cora to this heathen was galling and now to allow himself to be led into the wilderness was almost too much for him. He was a damn Major in the British Army, use to giving orders, not taking them. When Hawkeye pointed toward a small opening near a rocky outcropping under the falls, he could contain his exasperation no longer.

After stepping inside he asked angrily, "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere." replied Hawkeye loudly. The roar of the falls thundered in his ears making him raise his voice to be heard.

"I don't understand," said Heyward as he followed him down into a narrow, rocky corridor.

"This is as far as we go. If we're lucky, they'll figure we beached our canoes and headed 'cross land. If we're very lucky, they'll think we went over the falls. Our only hope is that they pass us by." Hawkeye explained as he watched Uncas and Chingachgook help the women down into the slippery bowels of their new hiding place. Cora and Alice were both drenched from the falling water.

"If they do?" Heyward questioned as he followed with his wounded man.

"We'll take the south rim down the mountain. It's twelve miles across country to Fort Edward." Hawkeye stated as he stepped onto the cave floor.

"And if they don't?" Duncan growled.

"You'll just have to forego the pleasure of hanging me." Turning away from Heyward, he spoke rapidly to his father and brother in Mohican.

Pulling his hatchet, Uncas gave a brief reply to Hawkeye before he left, retracing his steps back to the cave entrance.

Pulling his powder horn, Hawkeye asked, "Powder?"

Duncan pulled his own and replied, "Gone."

Shaking his head slightly, Chingachgook responded in Mohican to his son.

"Mine's soakin wet!" snapped Hawkeye.

Cora had watched quietly as the men discussed the situation, but finally she interjected herself into the conversation. She had only one question she needed an answer to. Speaking loudly, she asked, "Our father? Did you see my father?"

Turning toward her, Nathaniel lowered his voice so that only she could hear him. "From a distance."

Taking her to one side of the cave, he pulled her gently to him and whispered in her ear. With the truth revealed, Cora began to cry softly, beating her fists into his back. Burying her face against his shoulder, Cora tried to control the sorrow racking her as she said, "Say nothing to Alice."

Tightening his arms around her, Nathaniel tried to comfort her as best he could.


	3. The Braid Part III

Shivering from the cold and her wet clothes, Alice moved away from the rest of the group. She sat down, trying to rest, but her eyes followed Uncas as he climbed the rocky acclivity and disappeared from sight. From the moment, he had lifted her off the ground back on the battlefield; Alice knew she had to tell him she loved him. There would be consequences, of that she had no doubt—a white women and an Indian, but the fear of losing this man, who she loved more than life itself was stronger.

When she thought no one was watching, she slipped away and climbed back up the rock facing. As she turned one of the last corners before coming to the entrance, Alice caught sight of the watery curtain concealing their hiding place. Night had fallen and the silvery light from the moon made the cascading water shimmer like small diamonds. Fascinated, she walked toward the water, unable to stop herself.

"Get back!" a voice hissed from the darkness. Two strong arms shot from a nearby rocky niche, grabbing the frightened girl.

Gasping in fear, Alice struggled against her assailant, trying desperately to break his hold. When she finally caught sight of her attacker, her strength faded and she collapsed against him. It was the man she had come to find.

Uncas.

Trying to calm her fears, the young Mohican enfolded the trembling girl in his arms. The sight of Alice's terror-stricken face tore at his heart. Holding her close, he rocked her gently on his lap, stroking her hair and speaking softly in his native tongue.

Wrapping her arms around the young brave, Alice buried her face against his chest. The stress and tumult of the day finally shattering what little remained of her sanity. She began to sob uncontrollably.

"Do not cry Miss. Nothing will harm you."

It took a few moments for his words to sink in before Alice quieted. Brushing a hand across her face, she tried to wipe away the remnants of her tears. The light given off by the moon dimly illuminated their hiding place and she could just make out Uncas' handsome features. Reaching up, she caressed his face, trailing her fingers lightly over his jaw-line and lips.

Capturing her hand in his, Uncas placed a soft kiss on the upturned palm.

Electrified by his touch, Alice felt a shiver run down her spine. In the silvery light given off by the moon, she could just make out his dark eyes. They were filled with more love then she had ever known in her short life. Shifting her position, Alice swung one leg over Uncas to straddle his lap. Leaning against his muscled chest, she sought his mouth, passionately kissing him. She could feel his manhood pressing against her, making her shutter in anticipation. Softly she whispered, "Please...love me, Uncas."

Though surprised by her plea, Uncas gathered her into his arms, letting his hands caress the cool skin along her lower arms. He could feel the warm fullness of her body as she pressed against him. Her mouth opened beneath his loving kisses and he soon moved his lips down to her throat, then the hollow between her breasts. His hunger for her grew, igniting a fire deep inside his loins.

Alice's body arched in response to the waves of desire sweeping over her. She ached for some small release. Quivering from his ministrations, she began to touch the young Mohican, shyly at first, wanting to pleasure him as he was pleasuring her. When Uncas finally entered her, her desire for him became unbearable. She was startled by the intensity of her feelings for him. Together, their bodies rose and fell toward a fiery climax as their passions left them reeling in total ecstasy.

Drained from their lovemaking, Uncas held Alice close, unwilling to release her from his embrace. Feeling safe and secure in his arms, Alice snuggled against him.

"I love you. I have since we met," he whispered after kissing her.

Alice's heart sang at his revelation. Lifting her face, she gazed into his eyes. "I love you too. I actually followed you up here...because I wanted you to know how I felt. I don't care what others may think. I shall always love you."

He replied by kissing her cheek.

"Where I am from," said Alice as she began finger combing her wet hair, "a woman will sometimes wear a sign of her affection for a man." Pulling together some of the golden strands, she twisted them into one long braid on the side of her head. "Let this braid be a token of the love I carry in my heart for you."

Uncas pulled a piece of rawhide from his belt and offered it to her. She tied it around the end to keep the braid from unraveling. Touching the finished product, he ran it lightly through his fingers. After a moments thought, he pulled one of the silver bracelets he wore from his wrist, "Accept this as my token, that you are my achwahndowagan. It is the Mohican word for love."

Alice smiled as he placed the circlet on her. It proved too large for her slender wrist, so he slid it up her arm until it rested just under the cuff of her dress sleeve. Then he pulled his knife and sliced a long strip from the hem of her skirt. Twisting it with a piece of leather from his wrist, he fashioned a bracelet for his arm.

"For me...a piece of you." he murmured.

Sighing, Alice nuzzled his cheek before relaxing against his shoulder. She couldn't remember ever feeling so calm. The gentle thump, thump, thump of his heart lulled her into a peaceful sleep—the first she had known in days.


	4. The Braid Part IV

I use two Mohican words in this part of the story. One is "_achwahndowagan_" which means "_love_". The other is a Mohican phrase "_Nia krachwahnen_" which means "_I thee love_".

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when Uncas gently shook her. Startled, she sat up only to have him place a hand lightly over her mouth. Pointing to the lower chamber, he whispered that she should rejoin the others.

"Go. I will follow," he murmured to the frightened girl.

Doing as Uncas instructed, Alice slipped away, moving quickly and quietly down the corridor to rejoin Cora and the others. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest as she fixed her eyes on the rocky stairs watching for him to reappear. She didn't have long to wait.

Uncas reappeared at the top of the rocky stairs and descended quickly into the lower chamber. He spoke quietly to his father, who then turned to his elder son. Nathaniel rose from his seat next to Cora and approached his father and brother.

Speaking loudly in his native tongue, Chingachgook informed his son of the situation. As Hawkeye responded, Uncas listened intently as the two men discussed what was to be done. Turning briefly, he realized that Alice was standing silently behind him, her arms wrapped tightly around her willowy frame. She stared back at him with eyes the size of dinner plates. Her fear was almost palpable. He wished he could have taken her into his arms and soothed her fears away.

Although she didn't speak their language, it was all too clear to Cora what was being said.

"Yes! Go ahead!" she shouted.

Heyward angrily leapt to his feet. "What the bloody hell plan is this?" he asked.

"I want you to go," Cora continued.

Nathaniel turned toward her, "If we go, there's a chance there won't be a fight. There's no powder! If we don't go in that, there's no chance! None. Do you understand?"

Stepping forward, Heyward spat, "Coward!"

Ignoring Duncan, Cora continued to speak. "You've done all you can do. Save yourself!" Pulling him aside, she said, "If the worst happens, and only one of us survives, something of the other does too."

Startled by Cora's words, Nathaniel gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "No. You stay alive. If they don't kill you, they'll take you North up to Huron land. You submit! Do you hear? You're strong. You survive. You stay alive no matter what occurs! I will find you. No matter how long it takes, no matter how far. I will find you."

Uncas watched the exchange between his brother and Cora, feeling an ache in his heart, knowing he spoke the truth. He knew only-too-well what was being asked of the women and hoped it wasn't a mistake. Alice suddenly appeared next to him, her face drained of color. Shivers racked her body as she tried to understand what was happening. Uncas gently took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. The warmth of his touch flowed into her and offered some measure of comfort. She looked up into his brown eyes and smiled weakly.

"I will come for you, achwahndowagan," he whispered. "Nia krachwahnen."

The sound of voices, echoing in the distance, drew Uncas' attention. He could see the faint glow of their torches reflected on the rocky wall. Realizing time was short; he shouldered his rifle and moved away from Alice, but paused to look at her one last time. In the dim light of the cavern, he could see the shimmer of fresh tears on her cheeks.

For one brief moment, their eyes locked. Trying to be brave, she took a shuttering breath before placing a hand over her heart and mouthing the words--'_I love you_.'

Giving her a quick smile, he joined his father as the two of them sprinted forward, leaping into the curtain of falling water. After Uncas and Chingachgook disappeared, Alice looked away, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

Nathaniel was the last to leave. He and Cora gazed at one another, each with their own private thoughts, almost unwilling to break the spell. Finally, forcing his eyes from her face, Hawkeye smiled sadly before running past her and diving into the roaring wall of water.

With a heavy heart, Cora turned away from the waterfall, praying that she would see Nathaniel again. The glow of approaching torches drew her eyes to the upper part of the cavern. She watched as Alice moved to stand beside her, her eyes were wide with terror. Trying desperately to hide her own anxiety, she wrapped one arm around Alice's slender shoulders.

As the light spread across the wall, the remaining men made ready for the coming fight. Duncan knew there was a good possibility that he and the men would be killed. As to the fate of the women, he just wasn't sure. Perhaps the damnable scout could be right as to what the savages would do. It was just hard for him to accept that Poe could be right about anything, but if that was to be the way of things, he prayed that Hawkeye was correct. He watched Cora and Alice standing together, their backs to the falling water. He only hoped that if this was the end for him, that his death was an honorable one, protecting a woman that he loved.

Flickering firelight spread across the rocky wall illuminating the cavern. Several Huron warriors appeared at the top of the rocky stairs and it didn't take them long to move quickly toward them. Unable to defend himself, the wounded soldier was the first to die, struck down by one of the warriors. Pulling his saber, Heyward, and the other soldier placed themselves between the women and approaching savages. Raising his sword, Duncan slashed at the nearest Huron, but missed his mark. Before he could strike again, another warrior blind-sided him with a club, knocking him onto the ground. The last soldier bravely sought to defend the sisters, but he too was quickly dispatched.

Cora bravely faced the Huron warriors as they surrounded them, and though frightened, she refused to cower in their presence. Alice wrapped her arms tightly around her sister's waist. It was almost painful, but Cora continued to stare straight ahead.

The warriors suddenly parted to allow another man to step from their midst. Extensive body paint covered his face and chest while one of his shoulders was draped with a heavy blanket. He kicked at the unconscious Duncan almost as an after thought as he stepped over him. His menacing presence frightened even the unflappable Cora and Alice fought to contain the small whimpers that rose up from her throat. Both women were frozen in place as the Huron leader approached.

When he stopped in front of them, Cora realized she knew him. He was their former Indian scout, Magua, the man who had led the attack on the George Road. His stare chilled her to the bone, but she refused to lower her eyes. Reaching out, he took a lock of her hair into his hand, turning and twisting it as if searching for something. Dropping his hand, he spoke to the warriors around him. Two came forward and separated the sisters. Placing a rope around Cora's neck and another around Alice's wrists, the savages pulled them toward the stairs. Two others grabbed the unconscious Duncan from the cave floor, dragging him from the cave. The now bound sisters followed behind, each one praying the man they loved had survived and would soon find them.


	5. The Braid Part V

Sorry it took me awhile to update my story, but real life has been unbearable. Hope the next installment won't take me as long to write. --Greylyn

---------------------------------------------------------

Struggling to keep his head above the rapidly moving water, Chingachgook fought the strong pull of the river as it tried to drag him downstream. His body became battered and bruised by the many boulders filling the river. What remained of his strength was almost gone when he heard Hawkeye call out to him. The butt-end of a musket magically appeared out of the darkness before him and he lunged forward to grab it. As he did, two strong arms reached out and pulled him toward the riverbank. Uncas and Hawkeye, who had already made it to shore, pulled their father from the grip of the icy waters. Collapsing on an out-cropping of large boulders that surrounded them, the men labored for each breath they took after their ordeal.

Uncas rubbed at the dull pain radiating from his face and neck. He had taken a fair amount of abuse from the rocks that littered the fast moving river and his body would no doubt feel the effects for many days to come. Rubbing his nose again, he tried to alleviate the pain. Though it was still dark, he could just make out the blood covering the back of his hand.

'_Hit harder than I thought_,' he mused. Dipping his hand into the rushing river, he splashed water across his face. The icy liquid shocked him and he sat up, ready for what was to come. He had promised Alice he would find her, no matter where the trail led him. They would be together again.

Without saying a word, Hawkeye got to his feet, retrieved his rifle, and sprinted into the woods surrounding the water. He was quickly followed by Uncas and Chingachgook.

It wasn't long before the three men discovered the trail left by the Hurons. Uncas knelt briefly beside some of the tracks etched in the dirt. Among the many moccasin prints, he found the distinct outline of heeled boots—two small and one large. Sitting back on his haunches, he smiled. Heyward and the women were still alive.

Pointing out his discovery, Hawkeye nodded to his brother before disappearing into the underbrush. Shouldering his rifle, Uncas jogged after him with their father bringing up the rear.

As the sun rose over the mountains, Uncas silently repeated in his mind the last words he had spoken to Alice; '_I will come for you, achwahndowagan.' _Following his brother up the mountain, he whispered, "Nothing shall ever part us again."

---------------------------------------------------------

'_He promised he'd come for me!'_

That one thought kept rolling around inside Alice's brain as she trudged along behind her captors. With exhaustion gripping every part of her body, she was finding it difficult to keep moving. Her legs and feet burned, sending waves of pain up and down their length. Her lower arms bore welts and scratches from the long hours of being pulled through the woods and the leather strips used to bind her wrists together had begun to cut into her tender flesh. Coughing unconsciously, she lightly licked her parched lips, craving a drink of water to soothe her throat.

Hearing the cough, Cora turned her head, trying to catch a glimpse of her sister. Since their capture, she had tried to reassure Alice, speaking in a quiet, comforting voice. However as the hours passed, her frightened whimpers had given way to a cold, stony silence. When Cora turned to see her face, Alice's eyes were blank—staring at some far off point that only she could see. Cora hated seeing her this way and worried about her sanity. She had been through so much over the last few years. While Alice wasn't a weak woman, Cora had always known she was the stronger of the two. It had always been so.

When their mother had passed away, Cora was left with the job of caring for her younger sibling. As was so often the case, their father was away on some military assignment. Too late, he had learned of his wife's illness and death. Cora had taken care of Alice as best she could under the circumstances, but she had always felt that her sister had never fully accepted their mother's death. Though a good ten years older than Alice, the two of them had always been close. Unfortunately, their mother's passing had brought out a timid side in her sister that had never been present before. For a time, she became a sad, clingy shell of her former self. These feelings eventually faded, but Cora noticed they would reappear in times of stress. She wished she could reach her now and reassure her that everything would work out for them.

After several hours, the Hurons paused briefly beside a cold mountain stream. Collapsing onto the ground, Duncan-who had regained consciousness-Cora and, Alice took full advantage of their brief stop. Alice's legs screamed in agony as she lowered her aching body to the ground. A part of her wondered if she would be able to stand when they were forced to continue. Whispering a silent thank you for any kind of respite, she drank the water offered by one of her captors, before passing the container on to Cora.

"Are you all right Alice?" her sister whispered.

Nodding, she gave Cora a feeble smile. "Very tired," she murmured.

With hands still bound, Cora reached up and gently touched her sister's face. "We will be fine. Nathanial will come for us. I believe it with all my heart."

"I believe it also," replied Alice, but not because of Nathanial, but because of Uncas.

Turning toward Duncan, Cora asked how he was feeling then passed the water container. Though hurting from the earlier beating, he said he was fine before taking a long drink of cool water. In truth, he was angered by his inability to protect Cora and her sister. In all his life as a soldier, he had never felt so helpless and it felt like a knife in his heart.

As the trio talked quietly, Cora realized one of the captors was staring at her. Turning, she caught sight of Magua watching her. His burning gaze frightened her as before, but she refused to give into the fear. Their eyes remained locked for what seemed like an eternity. Finally breaking the spell, Magua snapped out several orders to his men. It soon became obvious that their rest was over. Forcing the captives to their feet, the march toward the Huron's home began in earnest. Several more hours would pass before the group would stop again.

Sometime after the sun had disappeared from the sky, Magua called a halt to their trek, allowing the group to bed down for the night. Stretched out beside her sister, Alice fell almost immediately into an exhausted sleep. As her mind drifted away, her last thoughts were of Uncas—the feel of his body against hers and how it felt to share herself with someone who truly loved her.


	6. The Braid Part VI

Uncas looked on as Hawkeye paced back and forth along the riverbank searching for any signs the Hurons had left behind. Chingachgook stood some distance from his two sons, his keen eyes keeping watch over their surrounding.

"They stopped here," Hawkeye murmured as he knelt examining the ground around him. "Least wise long enough to rest and drink from the river."

Uncas nodded in agreement. "Think the women have been harmed?"

Hawkeye got to his feet, "Don't worry brother, the women and Heyward have been brought this far—the Hurons will take them the rest of the way. They are a prize for their Chief."

Nodding again, Uncas said, "I know you speak the truth brother, but I fear for..." His voice trailed off as he fingered the rawhide bracelet entwined with the strip from Alice's dress. For now, it was all he had of his beloved. He fought the impulse to say her name aloud. Hawkeye was well aware of his love for Alice, but he had yet to tell their father and Uncas was unsure how Chingachgook would react.

Touching the younger man's shoulder, Hawkeye replied, "Don't worry, your Alice is stronger than you know." Shouldering his musket, he pointed down river. "Trail heads off in that direction."

Grabbing his own rifle, Uncas quickly followed his brother and father as they picked up their pace. They needed to find the women and Heyward before it was too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even before the sun had risen above the mountains, the Hurons had continued their push toward their homeland. As the hours passed, the speed with which the group traveled seemed to increase. Magua pressured everyone in his mania to reach the Huron village. No one was spared his anger.

Walking behind Cora, Alice's thoughts returned to the day she first met Magua in Albany. Although Duncan hadn't introduced the sisters, she remembered the strange feelings she had whenever she was near him. He had chilled her to the bone, but having had no experience with the natives, she had written off her uneasiness to a simple case of nerves and the excitement of seeing her father again. A part of her now wished she had paid more attention to how she had felt.

Alice suddenly felt the skin on her arms begin to crawl. Glancing to her left, she caught sight of Magua's black eyes watching her as he walked past. In the short time she had been under his control, she felt certain he wanted nothing less than her death and the death of her sister. His hatred of them was unfathomable, his reasons, a total mystery and she realized she would probably never know why he felt as he did. A sudden jerk on the bindings gripping her wrists brought her mind back to the present and she stumbled slightly before regaining her footing and continuing to trudge behind her sister.

"Alice?" Cora whispered.

"I lost my footing." Alice lied, not wanting to worry her sister. What good would it do to tell Cora her thoughts?

The Huron holding the rope around Cora's neck pulled impatiently causing her to lurch to the right. Thinking quickly, she stumbled into a clump of bushes, snapping a few branches, before regaining her footing and shuffling after the man. She knew that somewhere behind her, Nathaniel was pursuing them. Since her capture, she had made a concerted effort to leave as many signs as possible for him to follow. She hoped that this latest one would continue to lead him in the right direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

With arms and legs pumping in perfect unity, lungs drawing air in quick, shallow gulps, Hawkeye sprinted to the top of a large rocky incline. Trailing close behind were Uncas and Chingachgook. The three of them moved steadily up the mountainous slope without pausing to rest. Images of Cora's mournful face filled Hawkeye's mind, driving him on, and giving him the strength he needed to reach the summit.

Upon reaching the top, he paused to get his bearings. A cluster of broken branches caught his eye and he moved toward them. Examining the foliage limbs, Hawkeye could see they were fresh breaks with sap still oozing down the wood. Pointing to his discovery, he spoke urgently in Mohican to his father and brother before plunging into a dark, tangle of trees near him.

Uncas paused long enough to glance at Hawkeye's discovery before he too sprinted into the thicket followed closely by Chingachgook.

The darkness of the woods finally opened into a sun-speckled, well-worn trail. Unmistakable signs of a large party's recent passing covered the dirt path. Noting the direction, the trio picked up their pace even more, hoping to intercept the Hurons and their captives before they reached their destination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had started its downward spiral when the Huron's and their captives finally arrived at their journey's end. Pausing on a ridge overlooking the village, Cora got her first look at what lay below. A large number of long, birch bark lodges lay in neat rows around a central clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a small, raised platform, obviously a gathering point for the people who lived there. Though teeming with life, the village seemed tranquil as those below went about their daily affairs. As she looked on, an odd feeling began to take hold of Cora.

Since being seized under the falls, Cora had pushed aside her own nagging fears of what would eventually happen to all of them. Nathanial had said, stay strong, not to give in and so she had, keeping her true feelings from Alice. It was only now, with the Huron village in sight, that she felt her iron resolve beginning to crumble. The exhaustion she had fought so hard to keep at bay began to seep into every pore of her body. A sudden tug on her bindings jolted her from her thoughts. Lowering her head, she followed her captor, wondering how this would all end for everyone involved.

As she was led down the hillside behind her sister, Alice couldn't stop small tremors from racking her slender frame. Fear, like icy fingers, clutched at her, turning her face pale, her eyes large and vacant. The apprehension she felt at what awaited them, made her breath come in short, ragged gasps.

Hearing the change in her sister's breathing, Cora turned slightly, offering her a wane smile. "Don't worry. All will be well."

Nodding, Alice still couldn't push aside the overwhelming fear swirling inside her. Instead, she tried to focus on Uncas and the hope that they would once more be together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long after the Hurons and their captives had entered the village that Hawkeye, Uncas, and Chingachgook appeared out of the woods. Taking cover behind a rocky outcropping, Hawkeye pointed to a large gathering in the center of the village. It wasn't hard to see Heyward and the women, along with their captors standing before a small, raised platform.

"We are too late!" growled Nathaniel, slamming his fist against the rocks. His eyes swept the surrounding area, hoping to find a way to reach the captives. Finally turning to his father, he said, "I must go down. It is the only way."

Knowing he could not change his son's mind, Chingachgook nodded silently. Handing his rifle, powder horn and, bag to Uncas, Nathaniel murmured, "I will bring her back, brother."

Uncas smiled weakly. He hated that he couldn't follow his brother.

Nathaniel pulled the wampum belt from his chest. Clutching it tightly in his left hand, he turned from his father and brother. Making his way down the path, he strode into the heart of the Huron village.


	7. The Braid Part VII

Shortly after arriving in the village, Cora and the others were pushed and prodded into a small clearing containing the wooden stage she had spied earlier. A large crowd followed Magua and his captives into the clearing with more continuing to gather around them. Cora fell to her knees, exhausted. She waited for one of the braves to force her back onto her feet, but she was allowed to stay where she fell. Alice remained silently beside her, lost in her own world.

It wasn't long before two old women appeared, supporting an even older man between them. Keeping her eyes lowered, Cora observed everything through the veil of her dark, tangled hair. She saw the women bring the man over to the wooden platform and help him onto a woven rug.

When the women moved away, Cora got her first good look at him. He was dressed in buckskin pants and shoes; a large blanket was draped across his chest and shoulders. He wore no other adornment, nothing that marked him as a leader of these people. His face was lined with age and covered with some ornamental tattoos. His hair was long, grey, with several braids in it. Though he seemed tired and worn out, when he lifted his face toward the assembled crowd, a strong, clear voice emerged.

"Your tomahawks are red..."

Magua stepped forward and began to speak. "Many of the English are dead, great Sachem and Magua has become a great war leader and seeks your acknowledgement."

Though she didn't understand the language they were speaking, it was obvious to Cora that Magua was boasting of his deeds. She noticed the old man nod slightly as he spoke. As she listened, she caught a word here and there that sounded familiar, making it obvious that she and the others were being discussed.

Magua continued, "And so, I have brought three of my prisoners to honor you. Magua will sell the English officer to the French and the reward is my gift to you, wise one. The women are the children of the white war chief, Munro." Magua put out his hand, grabbing Cora roughly by the shoulder of her dress, pulling her off the ground. "They will burn in our fires. Then all can share in these trophies of honor."

Keeping her eyes lowered, Cora stole a quick glance at her sister. Alice's eyes were wide, staring at something only she could see. Her young face was devoid of any expression. Cora desperately wanted to reach out and reassure her sister that they would be rescued. Nathaniel was coming. She had no doubt of that.

As Magua continued to speak, a sudden disturbance from behind caused everyone to turn. The noise even broke through into Alice's private hell, making her turn toward the sound. Hawkeye burst through the crowd, falling then regaining his footing to stand beside Heyward.

"Nathanial!" cried Cora.

Ignoring her, Hawkeye spoke to Duncan, never taking his eyes from the Huron chief. "I don't speak Huron. Do you speak French, Major?"

"Yes," Heyward answered.

"Translate for me in French. Every word as I say it," Nathaniel replied. "I come to you unarmed and in peace to unstuff your ears Sachem. Let the children of the dead Colonel Munro go free. Take fire out of the English anger over the murder of their helpless ones."

Cora, though elated at seeing Nathaniel, tried to remain calm as he spoke to the Huron leader. As instructed, Duncan translated his words into French. For the first time, she was able to follow the conversation and understand what was being said.

Turning away from Hawkeye, Magua also began to speak in French to Sachem. "Montcalm and our friends, the French, are stronger than the English. We do not fear the English anger."

Continuing to translate, Duncan relayed Magua's words to Nathaniel. "Sachem, the French fathers made peace. Magua broke it. It is false that the French will be friends still to the Hurons."

Unmoved by Hawkeye's words, Magua said, "It made our French father happy to know that he would never have to fight the same English again. Now, the French also fear Huron. That is good. When the Huron is stronger from their fear we will make the new terms of trade with the French. We will become traders as the whites. Take land from the Abenaki, furs from the Osage, Sauk, and Fox. Trade for gold. No less than the whites, as strong as the whites."

For the first time, Nathaniel turned and spoke directly to Magua. "Would Magua use the ways of le Francais and the Yengheese? Would you?"

"Yes!" Magua spat back at him.

Turning back toward Sachem, Nathaniel said, "Would the Huron make his Algonquin brothers foolish with brandy and steal his land to sell them for gold to the white man? Would Huron have greed for more land than a man could use? Would Huron fool Seneca into taking all the furs of all the animals of the forest for beads and strong whiskey? Would the Huron kill every man, woman, and child of their enemy? Those are the ways of the Yengheese and the Francais traders and their masters in Europe infected with the sickness of greed."

Pausing, Nathaniel glared at Magua, allowing Duncan to finish translating his words before continuing. "Magua's heart is twisted. He would make himself into what twisted him. I am Nathaniel of the Yengheese, Hawkeye, adopted son of Chingachgook of the Mohican people. Let the children of the dead Colonel Munro and the Yengheese officer go free. This belt," Hawkeye said as he lifted the wampum belt, "which is a record of the days of my father's people, speaks for my truth."

"You speak poison with two tongues!" Magua growled in French.

Without moving a muscle, Sachem spoke to the assembled crowd in French, interrupting Magua. Heyward continued to translate for Hawkeye.

"The white man came and night entered our future with him. Our council has asked the question since I was a boy: _What are the Huron to do_? Still there is no answer."

Turning to Magua, Sachem began to speak in Huron again. "Magua is a great war captain, but his path has never been the Huron one."

Duncan and Nathaniel eyed each other in confusion. Sachem's switch from French to his native tongue bothered Nathaniel. Something wasn't right and he feared what was to come.

Sachem continued. "Magua take younger daughter of Munro so that Munro's seed doesn't die and Magua's heart is healed. English officer will go back to the English so their hatred burns less bright. Dark child of Munro will burn in fire for Magua's dead children."

Cora's gaze had never left Nathaniel's face since his arrival. She longed to touch him, to know that his being here wasn't a crazed dream brought on by her extreme weariness.

Looking again in Hawkeye's direction, Sachem said, "Long Rifle, go in peace."

Without warning, the braves surrounding Cora and Alice grabbed the women, pulling them in different directions. Screaming, Alice and Cora tried to grab onto each other as they were separated.

"Tell him I'll trade him. Me for her!" Nathaniel shouted. "Say it!"

Yelling over the rising tide of voices, Duncan spoke in French to Sachem, "Take me! A British Officer. Me for her!"

As she was dragged away, Cora screamed hysterically for her sister. "ALICE!"

Terrified by what was happening, Alice sought her sister's face in all the confusion. Twisting and turning as she was pulled away from Cora, she desperately looked for a way to escape.

Snarling in anger at Sachem's decision, Magua said, "We will go west to the Huron of the Lakes! This is not the voice of wisdom. You are women! Slaves! Dogs! I spit on you!"

Grabbing Alice's arm, he shoved the terrified young woman in front of him as he left.

Nathaniel, wheeling frantically in Cora's direction, searched for a way out of what was happening.

"Stop it!" he shouted. "I am La Longue Carabine! My death is a great honor to the Hurons! Take me!"

Turning back toward Heyward, he asked, "Did you tell him?"

Pausing briefly, Duncan lied to Nathaniel. "Yes."

Sachem stared at the two men before him. Quietly he said something to his braves before allowing the women to help him off the platform.

Crying, Cora shook her head at Nathaniel's suggestion that he be taken instead of her. How would she go on living if he sacrificed himself? And where was Alice? In all the confusion, she had lost track of her sister.

The braves holding Cora starting moving again, dragging her toward an uncertain fate.

"Stop!" she whimpered until she realized they were taking her to Nathaniel. Pushing her into his arms, the men then turned and grabbed Heyward.

Stunned, Hawkeye shouted, "I said to take me. Take me!"

As he was led away, Duncan shouted over his shoulder to Hawkeye, "My compliments, sir. Take her and get out!"

Realizing the sacrifice Heyward was making, Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Cora, forcing her to move away. He had no wish for her to see what was going to happen to the Major.

Upset, Cora screamed at Nathaniel trying to pull free of his grip. "Duncan! What are they doing to Duncan? Where's Alice?"

Not far away, Alice heard her sister's cry and responded. "Cora?"

"Alice!" Cora shrieked.

--------------------------------------------------------------

As she was led from Sachem's presence, Alice caught sight of her sister being led away from the gathering by Nathaniel. Something was happening. What was it? She thought she should know, but her mind refused to give up any answers. She was so shaken by everything that had happened over the last several minutes that she couldn't think clearly. Finally, she called to her sister. "Cora?"

Cora frantically responded. "Alice!"

Magua tightened his grip painfully on her arm, expecting her to bolt toward the sound of her Cora's voice. Alice couldn't stop the small cry of pain from escaping her mouth. Her discomfort made Magua smile menacingly. Cold shivers wracked her body as he pulled her from the Huron village and into the surrounding woods. With every step she took, she could feel a black fear rising inside; fear of the unknown, fear of where she was being taken, and most of all, fear of what Magua would do to her at the journey's end.

She had struggled briefly with him, but her effort at freeing herself proved woefully insufficient. Magua's grip on her arm was unbreakable. Ceasing her struggles, Alice let her mind float free, allowing her thoughts to scatter into the wind. As she was led up a winding, rocky path into the mountains, one name pushed its way into the front of her mind. It escaped from her lips as soft as a lover's sigh.

Uncas.

If Nathaniel was alive, could that mean Uncas also survived the leap into the falls? Was he even now fighting his way toward her? That one thought, ignited the remaining hope she carried deep in her heart. With her free hand, she ran her fingers over the silver bracelet hidden under the cuff of her dress and the braid in her hair. These symbols of their love would sustain her. For now, it was all she had to keep her going.


	8. The Braid Part VIII

**Just a quick note--I'm not consciously trying to draw out the ending of my story. I'm actually conflicted on how to finish it. I would love f****or it to have a happy conclusion, but at the same time, I also appreciate the ending the movie gives as I think it is one of the reasons I'm so drawn to the Uncas/Alice story. I think what I will probably do is write two endings and post both of them. That way, readers can choose which ending they prefer.**

**Anyway, here's the next part of my story. Hope ya'll like it.**

-----------------------------------------------------------

From their position on the ridge, Chingachgook and Uncas could see everything as it unfold below them. Though they couldn't hear what was being said in the beginning, both men kept their eyes and ears trained on the gathering. Chingachgook had lost sight of his white son after he had charged into the center of the crowd. His sharp eyes strained for even the smallest glimpse of him.

_'Was Hawkeye in trouble?'_ he wondered. All he could do for now was watch and wait.

A sudden disturbance erupted in the village below, filling the afternoon air with angry shouts and screams. As the crowd spilt apart, Chingachgook caught sight of his son. Hawkeye was standing next to Major Heyward. Both men were gesturing and yelling frantically, their words soaring above the turmoil. The reason for their agitation soon became apparent. The sisters had been separated and were being led away from the gathering in different directions. Cora was in the hands of several Huron braves while Alice was being taken by Magua and several others. For the first time, Chingachgook and Uncas could hear what was being said.

_"I am La Longue Carabine! My death is a great honor to the Huron! Take me!"_

Unconsciously, the elder Mohican tightened the grip he had on his weapon. Hawkeye was bargaining for his woman, using his own life as collateral. Chingachgook was an old warrior, knowing little fear in his time, but his son's plan shook him. When the time came, would he and Uncas be able to react fast enough to rescue Hawkeye? He didn't know.

His white son had never been in love before; never shown an interest in becoming involved with any woman he had ever met in the past. Yet, a chance encounter with this dark haired beauty had changed all that. He was in love. There was no need for him to speak of his feelings. Chingachgook could see it every time Hawkeye gazed at the face of his beloved Cora Munro.

Taking a moment, Chingachgook glanced at his other son, Uncas. He had known since their leap into the falls that leaving behind Alice Munro had hurt his younger son deeply. He had witnessed the looks the two had exchanged with each other. Was it love? He didn't know and wasn't sure how he felt about it. Perhaps after the rescue of Heyward and the sisters he would speak to Uncas. For now, he brought his attentions back to the unfolding scene below him.

The crowd in the clearing had thinned and moved into another part of the village. Chingachgook caught sight of Hawkeye leading Cora away from the gathering. Now that Cora was free, what had become of Alice and Major Heyward?

War whoops and other sounds filled the air and it didn't take him long to see why. Heyward had been lashed between two wooden poles, a human sacrifice for the Huron fire pits. The Major was giving his life for Cora and his son. Chingachgook prayed briefly to the Maker of All Life, thanking him for the man's courage because he would need every ounce of it for what was to come.

While his father had watched for Hawkeye's return, Uncas's focus had been on the departing Magua. The Huron was leaving in a different direction with several of his braves and he was taking Alice with him. Why? What use was she to him now?

Her cries for Cora, as the two were separated, tore into his heart like a white, hot knife. He had to go to her. If he waited, there was every chance he might lose her forever. A terrible rage began to smolder inside of him at the thought of Magua touching her. He had to be stopped, here and now.

Silently, Uncas placed a hand on his father's shoulder. Turning toward his youngest, Chingachgook could see the grim resolve on his son's face. Without speaking a word, Uncas let his eyes tell his father he was going after Alice.

Knowing he couldn't stop him, Chingachgook watched as he tore through the scrub, moving swiftly up the hillside. As Uncas disappeared into the tree line above him, an unearthly fear seized the elder Mohican. Something was wrong. He knew he needed to follow his impetuous younger son, but he had to wait for Hawkeye's return. Thankfully, his wait was not a long one.

Nathaniel and Cora burst through the surrounding trees and in one smooth motion, Chingachgook tossed him his rifle before disappearing into the brush. Scrambling up the mountainside after Uncas, he hoped to catch him before he did something rash. He knew his son to be a strong, skilled fighter, but his instincts told him he should hurry. Pushing himself, the elder Mohican shot up the hill.

Turning with his weapon, Nathaniel aimed it in Duncan's direction. The brave man was strung between two wooden poles, burning to death in the Huron's war fire. Even at this distance, his agonized screams carried up the mountainside. Nathaniel knew what must be done.

Horrified, Cora realized what he was preparing to do. Her friend's torture had to end and she realized this was the only way. His cries of pain cut into her already demoralized spirit. Unable to witness the last few moments of his life, Cora turned from the scene, letting go all the tears she had kept at bay. They fell for the loss of her friend, for her father, for Alice, and for herself.

With a heavy heart, Nathaniel gently squeezed the trigger on his weapon. The bullet flew toward its target, striking Duncan in the head, instantly ending his suffering. Nathaniel lowered the rifle as smoke from its discharge floated ghost-like around his face. Unshed tears shimmered in his eyes as he took a moment, staring at Duncan's lifeless body. Turning from the tragic scene, he collected his bags, following his father and brother's tracks up the mountain.

With a heart heavy over the loss of her friend, Cora turned and followed Nathaniel. Struggling to keep up with him, her thoughts turned to Alice. Alice, who had been so excited over coming to America and seeing the wilderness, now was being taken into the heart of it by Magua. A man that had killed their father, and tried to kill both of them not once but twice. Climbing up the mountain trail, Cora said a short prayer that Nathaniel and the others would find and rescue her before she to was lost forever.


End file.
